


Rivals?

by thisiseclair



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fan Art, Fanart, M/M, Tennis AU, Traditional Art, otayuri - Freeform, watercolor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 17:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11742123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisiseclair/pseuds/thisiseclair
Summary: Changed the title so that it won't look confusing when you look at the artwork and the fic. :)Totally enjoying the tennis AU so why not draw them? :)





	Rivals?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [2weird4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2weird4/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tiebreak](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505366) by [weird_bird (2weird4)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2weird4/pseuds/weird_bird). 



> Changed the title so that it won't look confusing when you look at the artwork and the fic. :)
> 
> Totally enjoying the tennis AU so why not draw them? :)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/happyeclair/36392901476/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
